Carry on
by L1nst3ad 4ever
Summary: A linstead fic, i'm not really good at this but please give it a try
1. Chapter 1

Jay's POV

It's been happening for quite some time now, normally Erin comes by my place, we have some beers and talk, after that we have sex, some more beers and she leaves. Tonight was no exception, as usual she came here and as usual we had mind-blowing sex. I don't know what is it about her that makes me so turned-on all the time, i've never felt quite this way, i know this is a just friends with benefits thing but i feel like i'm starting to develop deeper feelings for my partner. She said that as long as Voight don't gives us his blessing out relationship is to stay completely physical. It's not that i'm not happy, i am but i'm just frustrated i guess. I could've chosen any other woman in the intire Chicago city, but i decided to love the one i can´t have. God, sometimes i just hate my job.

Erin's POV

This is not good, i can't be in love with Jay Halstead, i just can't. First of all, Voight would kill him, and then kill him again but i can't help it, i mean, he is sweet, handsome, caring, he also has a body that would make any woman die and as if all those fitures weren't enough, he was a damn good detective and even better in bed (if that was even possible). Don't get me wrong, i just love Hank and the Intelligente unit, they are like my family, but sometimes all of these rules just pisses me off, i want him, i have him but i don't REALLY have him. I want a relationship, marriage and maybe kids... yes, i am thinking about it, he is the first guy i've ever been with that makes me think about what the future holds for me. Which is another reason as to why i should date him, but i can´t, i just can´t

End of POV

\- Erin, where are you going? said Jay

\- Well i don't know if you know but i do have a house Halstead

\- Come on, it's like -100 degrees outside, plus, i have a really hot body. Jay raised his eyebrows and gave Erin one of his loopsided grins

\- Jay, we agreed S&F only

\- S&F?

\- Sex and fun. Erin rolled her eyes. Don't you remember when we talked about this?

\- Right now i'm in the mood for sleeping, not remembering

\- Sleeping? So you wouldn't be willing to go for another round?

\- I never said such thing. Jay grabbed Erin's hand and pushed her down to the bed. Since you insist on not sleeping, we can do other things that don't involve you getting out of this apartment

\- Well, that i can agree. Erin rolled them so she was on top of him. Let's do those things.

In the following morning, Erin woke up first, as usual. As she was laying on Jay's chest, she slowly started to trace patterns in his abs. Suddently she realised, they slept, that totally breaked their deal, well, it was 2 hours of sleep tops, after all, they could not afford going to a bust with no sleep, what if someone gets hurt? She thought. She continued tracing patterns and looking at him as her alarm suddently goes off. She reaches to her phone to turn it off, as she does so, Jay groans and lays his head in between her breasts.

\- I don't want to get up. Says Jay with a muffled voice

Erin laughs and starts to caress his head

\- Well, we could call in sick...

\- Really? . Jay says with excitment evident in his voice

\- Nope, we really have to go, after all Voight is a detective and he would put two and two together if we both call in sick today.

\- You might be right, but that doesn't make me happy. Says Jay, his head still resting in her breasts

\- For the first time, i think i'm not happy to be right either.

\- Well you know what they say, there's a first time for evrything.

\- Yeah, but now we really have to get up, it's been fifteen minutes since the alarm gone off and we have to swing by my place for me to change.

\- Erin, our unit is completely filled with man, i don't think they would care if you went with the same clothes you were in yeasterday.

\- You might be right Jay but in case you forgot, i do work with Kim and Nadia, they would know.

\- First of all, Nadia knows about us, and second, i can't understand why you haven't told Kim yet.

\- Well, unlike you Halstead, i don't go out telling evryone about my relationships. Says Erin teasingly

\- I did not tell evryone

\- You told Mouse and Ruzek, with that big mouth of his he might say something

\- Ruzek and i know each other since high school, i had to tell him, and in case you don't remember, is kinda your fault Mouse knows about us.

\- I already told you, you should've texted me saying he was at your place.

\- Well i didn't think you'd start kissing me when i opened the door.

\- His face was really funny tho. Said Erin laughing

\- Yeah. Jay said, laughing hard. It really was.

Erin looked at the clock and got up.

\- Shit, Jay we really have to go now.

\- Okay. Jay let out a sigh.

And they started to get ready for their day at work.

Hey guys, so, i don't know if you liked this, is my first story and i'm really happy. I'm from Brazil, so i don't know if i wrote anything wrong. I don't know if you guys noticed that i said Jay and Ruzek are friends since high school, i just think is a nice storyline, plus, he will share some things with Erin about Jay's high school time. Please let me know if you liked and if i wrote anything wrong. You guys can call me Fernanda or Fer. And YES, the S&F thing is from Grey's Anatomy, but in the show is S&M i jus love Grey's. Bye guys, please review


	2. Chapter 2

Erin's POV

Jay had dropped me by my place, i took a shower and changed, i looked at the clock and realised that there was still some time for me to get to the district, do i decided to stop by Dunkin Donuts to get a coffe and some food for me and Jay. I got my usual, black coffe and for Jay a latte. As i was going upstairs, i heard the boys laughing about something, as i reached the top of the stairs, i saw Jay and Adam in the break room with a coffe and a pepper sauce, they were putting the sauce in the coffe. As i saw Antonio stepping inside the break room and grabbing the mug filled with coffe (and pepper sauce may i add), my only thougt was: They are going to die today. I left Jay's coffe and muffin at his desk and went to mine, i was waiting for Antonio to start sreaming and Jay and Ruzek to start running, but instead, Hank got out of his office and called evryone to the bullpen.

\- This is a major case guys, this is Matthew Keller, Homeland Security thinks he is here in Chicago, and is our duty to get him. They are sending us their files on him right now, but i need you to talk to your CIs and see if you can get anything. I looked at Hank and i could see in his eyes that he really wanted to get this guy.

End of POV.

Everyone were checking with their CI's and trying to get something about this guy.

\- Boss!. Said Jay. I got something with my CI, i'm gonna meet him right now

\- Okay, if you find anything call us

\- Sure thing boss

Jay looked at Erin and went to her desk

\- Hey, can you give me the Keys to the 300?

\- You don't want me to go with you?

\- I do, but this guy doesn't like when i bring someone to meet him. Said Jay softly

\- Okay, here are the keys. Erin started to give Jay the keys but she stopped and glared him. Try not to destroy the car, we both know you're an awful driver. Said Erin laughing

\- I am not! . Said Jay grabbing the keys and getting out of the bullpen

As he was approaching the location, Jay started to get hungry, every side he looked there was a restaurant. Maybe i can have lunch with Erin. He thought.

Jay's POV

The meeting with my CI went really well, i think we might have something here. I'm no longer hungry, by this point i'm starving, so i pull my phone out of my pocket and call Erin.

\- Hey

\- **Hey, is everything alright?**

\- Yeah, i just finished talking with my CI, he gave me some really good tips

- **Oh that's awesome because i got nothing with my CIs**

\- Well, i have some good news for you

\- **Is that so?**

\- Yup, i'm starving so i'm gonna stop by the district and talk to Voight then we can have lunch

\- **Damn, lunch with you? I don't know how my day can get any better**

\- Well, what can i say? I have that effect on the ladies

\- **Okay, i'm gonna hang up before you start talking more shit. Bye**

I pressed the ''end call'' button on my phone

\- I'm gonna marry this girl someday. Said Jay out loud

Erin's POV

Jay was right, his CI was really helpful, so after a great lunch and an even greater makeout session in the restaurant's closet, we got to the district and there were at least a thousand boxes from Homeland Security on the bullpen. That was 8 hours ago. We were going trought these files since forever and i've drank almost all the coffe in the world. Voight didn't say anything about us going home, so i guess we will stay here until we read everything. I looked up and saw Jay Reading some files and i decided to stop for 2 minutes and just look at him. This guy, standing in front of me is perfect, i don't know what to do anymore, i feel like i'm gonna explode with this dilemma, in one hand i have Hank Voight, the man who saved my life and my father figure, and in the other hand i have Jay Halstead, the world's most perfect guy, who God himself sent me and who keeps saving me from every little thing. I decide to go back to my paperwork, but deep down i know i'm gonna have to think about this later.

Voight's POV

I was in my office talking to my superiors at the CPD and when i looked at my officers all sitting at the bullpen's floor with files all over them i was surprised with their dedication, they were all like 5 year olds sometimes, but now they looked like detectives of the most elite unit in Chicago. But that was not the only thing that caught my attention, i saw my beloved Erin Lindsay staring at her partner Jay Halstead with love radiating from her eyes, and that pissed me off. I told him to keep it in his pants and he breaks my rules, i'm gonna talk to him and Erin later, probably when this case is over. I don't want anything other than this case on their mind. But Good God i'm gonna kill this man.

Jay's POV

I was beyond tired, Erin was sleeping in the break room. She is gonna wake up in a bad mood, that sofa is really uncomfortable, i thought. I think it was my 6th cup of coffe in the night. Kevin, Ruzek and me are still looking at these files. Al and Voight went to check on something and Antonio got a call from his wife, she really needed him home, something about his kids. Nadia went home already and i gotta tell you, i'm really proud of her, she really overcame every bad thing in her life, but i'm more proud of Erin, she did this, she changed this girl's destiny forever and i don't think she even knows it. I got up and went to the break room to get some more coffe. Erin was quietly snoring at the sofa and i just waited a moment to get out of the break room. I want to look at her. She is beautiful, i'll give you that, she is probably the most caring person i know and i love her with every fiber of my body. I'm gonna talk to her abou tour relationship once we get home, because i want everything with her, not just a friends with benefits thing. It's decided, when we go home, we're gonna talk. I got out of the breakroom and started looking at the files again.

Erin's POV

I was dreaming about something i can't really remember, well, that was before Jay woke me up and told me Voight told us to go home, i looked at the clock and saw it was 2:47 AM. God, i really slept, i feel bad though, the boys worked trought all of those files and i was sleeping. Anyway, me and Jay went to my place, when we got in there i was no longer tired, i just wanted to eat something and watch some TV, but i noticed Jay was acting really weird, he was looking at me with those baby blue eyes and i knew right away what he was going to say.

\- Erin, we need to talk. _There it was. Shit._

\- What is it?

\- Before we start this, i want you to know that i'm not trying to ruin this, but i wanna know what are we going to do

\- About..? _Of course i knew what it was about, i was just playing stupid_

\- You know what i'm talking about, i wanna know when we're gonna tell Voight

\- Jay. I sigh. There is no talking to Voight, at least not now, he's gonna fire you if we go in there and tell him we want a relationship

\- You know what i think? You're just taking avantage of this so you can have your cake and eat it too

\- I'm not taking avantage of anything in here Jay, if you don't want to do this anymore just tell me

\- You know very well what i want

\- And i already told you we can't have it. _By this point i'm starting to get really mad at him. Why can't he just leave it the way it was?_

\- Then what is this Erin? Just a way for you to kill time?

\- This. She said motioning between them. Is a step closer to our one day which i thought you wanted

\- I do want it, but i can't wait anymore, i just want you, us, together

\- Then we are breaking this up?

\- I don't know Erin

\- Well then i'm gonna make this easier for you, get out now

\- Erin,

\- NO, no Jay, you just ruined something good in here, get out now

\- I'm sorry

\- Fuck you Jay, just leave. By this point i was on the edge, i was so pissed at him and i didn't even know why, he was just asking about the future o four relationship, but my pride was bigger, i wasn't gonna back down now

\- Erin please, just let's talk

\- We already talked Jay, now it's time for you to go home and leave me alone

I heard him sigh and start to walk to the door. Suddently he stoped and took a deep breath

\- I love you Erin

Did. He. Just. Said. That? I can't bring myself to move, or talk for that matter. So i heard him get out and close the door. The next thing i know i'm crying on the living room thinking about how stupid i was. I stand up and go to bed, is better if i try to get some sleep.

Jay's POV

As i was walking at the door something came to my mind, something my father used to say '' If you love someone, you tell them. Even if you are scared that it's not the right thing. Even if you're scared that it'll cause problems. Even if you're scared that it will burn your life to the ground, you say it, and say it out loud and you go from there ''. And that's what i did, i turned around and said

\- I love you Erin.

I drove home and drank some beers, i couldn't sleep, so i turned on the Discovery Channel, documentaries really help me relax. It used to be the only thing that relaxed me after i came back from overseas. After a few hours i just fell asleep thinking about Erin and about the biggest mistake i've ever done in my life. I left. I didn't fight for her. Now i lost her.

Hey guys how are you? It's 01:30 AM here in Brazil, and is just too hot in here, i live in the South side, it's supposed to be cold, not 21 degrees / 69.8 Fahrenheit, i keep forgeting that we use Celsius. Anyway, i'm thinking about watching Scandal, but i already watch Grey's Anatomy, Gossip Girl, Brooklyn 99, CPD, Chicago MED, Friends, Suits, The Royals and several other shows i started and never finished ( Quantico, The Blacklist, Arrow, X files, hawaii five-0, glee and Bones ) please save me from TV shows, they are my weak spot. Please Review. And i totally used the Grey's Anatomy quote, sorry guys, i just can't help it.


	3. Chapter 3

Erin's POV

I didn't sleep. I couldn't. Part of me was agry at him for dropping that bomb in the middle of a fight, but then again, i love him too, i can't get mad at him for telling me the truth right? So i made a promess, tonight, i'm going to talk to Hank, i want a relationship with Halstead too, and this time, i'm gonna fight for it. Even if it means me and Hank never speaking again. I've been blessed with Jay Halstead and i sure as hell am not gonna give up on him.

Jay's POV

Days like this make me wanna jump off a building. We got a lead on this new case and now we're going to a bust. Personally i love busts but i'm not really in a good mood today, i have a headache and every time i look up, Erin is staring at me. I'm in the car with her and of couse she is driving as usual. But we're sitting in an uncomfortable silence. I just wish i could talk to her, but i don't really know what to say, what if i made everything worse or screw up. So i'm just gonna shut up, get this guy and go home. Maybe have some drinks. No, defenitelly have some drinks.

End of POV

The team got to the building where Keller was. They all got their weapons and waited in front of the cars waiting for instructions from Voight

\- Okay guys, here's what we're gonna do, Ruzek and Al you clear the first floor. Burgess and Atwater clear the second. Me and Antonio clear the third and Halstead and Lindsay clear the fourth. It's a really large building guys so be careful and look at every corner of every room, got it? Let's keep the Peace. Said Voight looking at everyone in the group.

Jay's POV

As i was clearing the floor with Erin, we splitted, i went right and she went left. When i entered the room, the first thing i saw was a bathroom. Well that's suspicious, i thought. Then, i felt a sharp pain to my side, as if someone used a piper to beat me. When i caught my breath again, i turned and started to fight my attacker. I gotta give it to you, he's a really good fighter. But i has military trainment, if i lose this, i might as well tell the world that i was in the army for fun. As we were fighting, the only thing i could think of is why was Erin taking so long to finish checking her room, i could really use some help in here. After what it seemed na eternity i finally saw her at the door, gun raised and screaming something i couldn't quite place. The next thing i know, Keller was on top of me. Dead. With a bullet in his head. Erin was rolling so he was on the floor and she asked me if i was okay.

\- Yeah, i'm fine.

I saw Erin grab her radio and start calling for an ambulance

\- This is Detective Erin Lindsay, badge number 61317, i need na ambulance at Hudson Ave.

\- Erin, i'm ok, he barely touched me. _I'm obviously not telling her the true, but i don't want her to be worried_

\- Jay, just shut up, you are not getting up, just stay there and wait for the damn ambulance!

\- Ok, ok. I'll wait for the ambo.

5 minutes later, the ambulance arrived and they checked on me. I had a bruised rib and they took me to med to suture some cuts. When i got there Will was all over me

\- Jay? Are you okay? Maggie told me you were coming, what happened? Are you feeling any pain? . Said Will, worry evident in his voice.

\- Will! Calm down! I'm okay, some guy punched me, it's fine, i'm fine

\- Actually he's not fine, he needs some stiches and someone needs to take a look at his ribs. Said the paramedic

Erin got was right behind them, she was hanging on every single word they were saying

\- Here man, sit on this bed and let me see it, Said Will, still not believing that i'm fine. As always he was worried about me

After a few hours they finally let me go home. Will drove me but actually i really wanted Erin to drive me home. I miss her, i know, know it's been only a day but i miss her so much. I love her. I need her.

Erin's POV

As i was clearing the rest of the floor, i quickly realised Jay was not with me. When i heard some noises coming from the room he was supposed to clear, i knew something was wrong. _Shit_ i thought. I ran to the room and saw Keller on top of Jay and they were fighting. I yelled for him to stop, and when he didn't, i shot him. Suddently everything stopped moving, i only saw him falling on top of Jay. I saw blood, and i hoped. No, i prayed that it wasn't Jay's. I was pretty sure they could hear my heart beating from outside the building, i was really scared something might have happened to him. I couldn't leave thing like that. The last time we talked, i told him to leave and the words '' Fuck you '' were also mentioned. God i could literally feel the weight being lifted out of my shoulders. When he said he was fine, the only thing i could think of was that i loved him too. But there's a time and a place for everything and now defenitely wasn't the time or the place. I was sure o fone thing though. The first thing i would do would be going to the hospital to make sure he was okay. Then, i would talk to Hank, because i missed Jay so much i didn't care if i lost my job. I just wanted him.

End of POV.

Erin got out of the car and knocked on the door. When the it opened, she saw the face of the man who saved her life. Hank Voight. And he didn't look happy. Erin thought about giving up for a second, but then she remembered Jay and how much he loved her. And that gave her the strenght she needed to talk to Hank.

Erin's POV

\- Hey. I said

\- How's Jay? _Yeah, he was in a bad mood._

\- He's fine, Will took him home.

\- I have the feeling i know the reason you're here.

\- Then you know i'm not going to give up. I say determined to get what i want

\- Erin, i'm never gonna aprove you two together. I've made myself very clear

\- What do you mean?

\- I told Halstead to keep it in his pants

\- What?! . I was pissed oooh so pissed. You don't get to do this, you can't tell me who i can or can't date.

\- I'm your boss and your father

\- And as my father you should want me to be happy

\- I do

\- Well, he makes me happy, Hank. I broke thing off out of respect for you. But from now on, i'm not going to give this up. I'm not going to give him up.

\- Camille always told me you could convince me to do anything if you asked me nicely

\- Is that a yes?

\- I want no PDA in the bullpen and when you set foot in that building, i want you to forget any problems you might have. Understood?

\- Yes. _Thank god_

\- Well, then that's a yes

I hugged him and i thought about staying for a beer. But there was another person i just had to see right away.

\- Hank...

As if reading my thoughts he said

\- Go

\- Are you sure?

\- Yeah, and Erin, i want you two to take 3 days off.

\- Thanks Hank

The car drive to his apartment couldn't be longer. I just wanted to see him. When i got in there i was greeted by the other Halstead brother

\- Erin, hey

\- Hey Will. I'm sorry but is Jay home?

\- Yeah he's taking a shower, but feel free to wait for him

\- Are you sure?

\- Yeah, i have to go back to the hospital anyway

\- Alright. Bye Will

\- Bye

I just sat there and waited for him to come out. We really needed to talk.

 **Hey guys, so i was going to update in the afternoon but i had to do some stuff for school. Anyway, i wanted to write two chapters today but i just finished this one. I was going to write the linstead talk but it's already 1:00 AM and i need to wake up 6:20 AM... yes, 6:20 AM to go to school. It starts really early here in Brasil. I didn't use any Grey's Anatomy quote ( i think ). Bye guys, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jay's POV

As soon as i got home i went to my fridge, God, a beer would be great now. But as i was reaching the bottke i heard Will say

\- Don't even think about it

\- Come on man, is just a beer, is not like i'm gonna die or anything

I saw Will roll his eyes

\- Jay, shut up. Take your meds and go take a shower. You stink

\- So do you

\- No, unlike you, i actually keep a perfume in my locker

\- Yeah? What is it called? Shit smell?

\- Man, go take a shower

As i was in the shower the only thing i could think of was Erin... Well, that and that this shower was really great, Will was right. Not that i will ever say these words out loud though. But anyway, i kept wondering why wasn't she here or why didn't she speak to me at the hospital. After all, it doesn't matter that she " broke up " with me, well, what we had wasn't really a relationship but that doesn't matter. After all she is my lobster... yes, my lobster, because lobsters fall in love and mate for life. Wow, these pain killers are really strong.

When i got out of the shower i went to my room and changes for some sweats and my Bulls shirt. And then, when i went to the living room i saw her, the most perfect woman in the world. The love of my life. My lobster. Standing in the living room looking at me.

End of POV

\- Hey. Said Erin

\- Hey. Said Jay, walking closer to her

\- How are you feeling?

\- I'm fin...

\- Jay, the truth, please

\- I'm much better now

\- Well, ain't that cheesy. Said Erin trying to lighten the mood

\- Erin...

\- No, Jay, i'm so sorry. I should never have said those things to you. I just... I'm just...

\- Beautiful

\- No, a mess, actually

\- Erin, i just shouldn't have pressured you to talk to Voight, i know that he's important to you and that you love working in Intelligente, i love working there too, you know, it was supposed to be a...

\- Jay, i talked to Hank

\- I know Erin, we can't talk to him, he might kill me and...

\- JAY!

\- What?

\- I spoke to Voight

\- You... YOU WHAT?

\- He's okay with it

\- What's the catch?

\- There is no catch. Although... I would sleep with my gun near me. He might show up in the middle of the night. Said Erin laughing

\- Wait... Are you serious?

\- Of course not! He might talk to you but he won't kill you. By this point, Erin was REALLY laughing

\- Okay, okay

They looked at each other and just stopped for one second. Stopped with the Voight jokes and suddently she couldn't keep it anymore

\- I love you

\- It was about time Lindsay.

\- Just shut up Halstead.

\- Make me.

And she did. She kissed him and they, once again had mind-blowing sex... only this time, something felt different, something they couldn't quite place. Maybe it was because they had just said they loved each other... Or maybe it was because they slept afterwards. But it felt good. It felt right. It felt home.

So, i know this is shorter and i'll post another one later, but i didn't knew what else to write. I'm not sure it came out the way i wanted to but it was good... i think. And i know sometimes i make mistakes with my writing, but most of them, i think, it's because i use the Word app, and it corrects for Portuguese sometimes, so when i write an, it corrects for na, which means at in Brasil's portuguese, so i'm sorry for that. Anyway, i don't know if i'll continue with this story or start writing a new one. Maybe one shots. Oh, and i totally used the " Friends " thing with the lobsters. If you want to watch it i think it's 2x14. It's a really funny scene. Please review and let me know if i should continue or start writing another one. Bye guys.

Hey again guys, so, i'm really sorry bur i posted the wrong chapter and thank god LinsteadTrash told me. I tried to update on my iPad but it's impossible, so when i get home i'll post this and another chapter. Bye guys and thank you LinsteadTrash for warning me.


	5. Chapter 5

Erin's POV

When i woke up i was already smiling, Jay had his face turned in my direction, so his mouth and nose were at my ear and i could hear him snoring softly and i swore that that was my favourite sound in the entire world. When i saw that the alarm was about to go off, i heard my phone ringing. It was Hank. _Did he changed his mind already?_

\- Hey Hank

\- **Hey kid, i know i told you and Halstead to take three days off, but i really need both of you in here today. Is Halstead ok to work?**

\- I think he is, he seemed pretty ok yesterday. I said smiling _If only he knew..._

\- **You can come in a little late, but we got a new case and i need everyone in this one**

\- Alright Hank, i'll be there with him in a few hours. Bye

\- **Bye kid**

 _Too good to be truth_ i thought. I knew Jay would be the macho man and tell me he's ok, but i really need the truth. Yesterday when they were searching the son of a bitch who did this to Jay they found a pocket knife. What if he had pulled it? What if she hadn't got there when she did? He might be dead right now and it would be her fault. So she wanted, no NEEDED for him to be honest with her. As i turned my alarm off, i thought about making breakfast, after all, i was hungry. But then i remembered... I can't cook. So i looked at Jay and had an idea. I slowly started to kiss his jaw and neck until i felt him stir underneath me.

\- Good Morning. I said

\- Good Morning indeed

\- So, i have some bad news...

\- What?. He said, still kinda out of it

\- Well... Hank called and said he needs us at the precint

I saw Jay look at the covers and laugh and i frowned

\- What is it? . I asked smiling

\- This snow is weird

\- What?

\- The snow, it looks like snow but i doesn't feel like it

And then i remembered, he was still in pain meds and they usually make Jay really tipsy. _God, can he get any more adorable?_

\- Jay, this is not snow...

\- Of course it is, i know snow. I grew up with it... At least not when i was in California, it's really hot in there, i always went in the summer

\- You travelled there a lot?

\- No, actually my father used to live in California

Was he really that tipsy? He told me his father was here in Chicago.

\- What do you mean?

Jay opened his mouth to say something but then his alarm went off. _Of course, i turned mine off but i forgot his._

 _-_ Alright Halstead, let's call Hank and see if we can stay home

\- Okay, let's call Hank

I picked up my phone and dialed Hank's number

\- **Hey kid, are you coming?**

\- Hank... Jay is on really strong meds for his ribs, he's really tipsy. Can we skip this one out?

\- **I'll get some guys to help us out.**

Thanks Hank, and tell the guys Jay will be filling out their paperwork in the next few weeks as a reward

\- **Will do. Tell Halstead i hope he feels better**

\- I don't know if he'll remember but i'll tell him. Bye Hank, thanks again

\- **Anything for you kid. Bye**

When i finished the phone call, i turned to see where Jay was, because i really needed food. He was already in the kitchen, i assumed he was grabbing ingredients for breakfast, but then i realised he was just taking stuff out of the fridge. _God, it's like a five year old._

\- Jay, put these thing back in the fridge and try not to destroy this apartment

\- Where are you going?

\- I'm gonna buy breakfast because you can't cook because of the meds and i can't cook because i suck at cooking

\- Yeah, you really do

\- Alright idiot i'll be right back ok?

\- Yeah... Bring me something good

\- Will do

On my way over there, i could only thought about what Jay told me, his dad lived in California? How's that possible? We've talked about this and he told me he lived in Chicago. I'm gonna ask him about it later. When i got home he was in the couch sleeping. I started to make some coffe and put the thing i bought on the table. As i was making coffe, i felt a pair of hands on my waist. I started to put the coffe on the mugs and Jay started kissing my neck. _This is so not happening, i thought._

\- Easy there Haltead

\- I don't know what you're talking about, i'm just reaching for my coffe... Where's the food? I'm really hungry

At the end of the day Jay was no longer out of it, and Hank told me that we would have to come back to work tomorrow. _Well, what can you do._ But there was the good part, i was still really curious about Jay's father. Now that he's back on Earth i think i should ask him about it

\- Hey babe, can i ask you something?

I was watching TV and he was getting some beers for us

\- Yeah, sure, what's up?. He handed me my beer and sat on the couch next to me

\- So, if you don't want to talk about it i totally get it but i was just wondering... Today you mentioned your father and that he lived in California.

I felt him change his position and he looked uncomfortable. _Shit_

\- Yeah, he moved there when i was a kid

\- But you told me he lives in Chicago

\- Well he does now

I looked at him and he took a deep breath. _This is gonna take some time._

\- When i was a kid, we were a really great family, Will was 10 and i was 6 when my parentes decided to get divorced. My dad was in the army and my mother was a lawyer at the time. When they told us, we decided to stay in Chicago with my mother, since we were born in here and all o four friends and Family lived here. My dad actually told us to stay but i was ready to go with him. I loved my father and i wanted to stay with him but he told me to stay and take care of our family... so i did. When i was 12, my mom married another guy and he was great at the beginnig. His sister died and he started drinking, beating me and Will, and when he would go to my mother, we would step in. He never touched my mother. He was a doctor. When i was in high school, i met Ruzek, we were in the football team together and we quickly became best friends, at the time, i was more a parto f his family than my own. When high school finished, i went to med school just like Will, but at the second year, i dropped and went to the army, i met Mouse and when i came home from my first tour, my mother told me she was sick. Cancer. We had lots of money from my grandfather and we were able to pay her treatment, but when it was time for me to go back, i called my father and he started to help. By this time, the guy she married had already left and we never heard of him again. So i went back to the rangers and she stayed home with my father. He was able to convince his boss so that he could work at home. When i came back from my second tour, he took me to a park and told me that mom was not good and that i should say goodbye. So i did, i was by her side when she died. Me and my father buried her and Will was in New York doing God knows what. I went back and did another tour. And when i came back after lots and lots of drinking Adam and Mouse convinced me to go to the police academy, and the rest is just story i guess.

As i heard him telling me the story of his life, i started to regret. What kind of girlfriend was i? I pressured him into talking about something he didn't like talking about. So i hugged him and when i felt him crying i just wanted to punch myself.

\- Let's go

\- Where are we going?

\- We're gonna sleep, because you look tired

\- Okay

\- I love you Jay

\- I love you too Er

Jay's POV

When Erin asked me about my father my heart dropped. I haven't spoken to him in years. Is not that i'm mad or anything, i really miss him actually, but i just can't talk to him. I can't look him in the eye, because i dropped the army and that's not just something you do. I think he's dissapointed at me, because he's a general in the army right now and i'm a police officer who dropped the army. But a part of me was screaming at me to tell her everything because she was the one. So i did, i told her everything. And it was Worth it, because now i was here in bed with here and all i could feel was love. I'm so happy right now, i can't even tell. But i as i'm thinking about it, another part of me screams for me to call my father and talk to him. Because after all, he IS my father. I should be able to talk to him about anything. Right? So i decide, i'm gonna call my father... obviously not now, it's late but tomorrow i'll call him and tell him i miss him. Maybe i'll even envite him for dinner and take Erin. After all, they have to meet. She's the love of my life and he's my father. But i'm not gonna let her cook. After all, i don't feel like dying over food poisoning. I think is best if we go eat in a restaurant instead. But tonight i'm just gonna sleep, i'm really tired. So i just close my eyes and sleep.

 **Hey guys, so i'm sorry i wrote half of this last night but i just wanted to sleep, so i wrote the other half tonight. I don't know if i wrote anything wrong, i like to hear music while write, it makes me relax, and i really love Rock so i get a little excited when i listen to it. I'm pretty sure i should read everything again to make sure i didn't write anything wrong but i'm a lazy person. Anyway guys, i'll try to post something tomorrow. I hope you liked this chapter, i know this story is a little Jay-centric but i'm gonna change this in the next chapters, it'll be more of a linstead story. Review guys and if you thing i could get better at anything, please say, i love critics. I really do. Bye guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jay's POV

It was 4pm and we were just doing paperwork today. For some reason, the guys gave me all of their paperwork to fill... i'm pretty sure there's one person who's responsable for it. Her name is Erin Lindsay, and i'm gonna make her pay me back. But not right now, i asked Mouse to search my father's phone number for me to call him. Mouse just looked at me and smiled, i think he knew this was going to happen eventualy. Now it's time, i go to the break room and tiped the numbers.

\- **Hello?** Said the voice on the other side

\- Hi, is this Robert Halstead? _Of course i knew it was him, but i didn't know what else to say_

\- **Yes, this is him. Who is it?**

\- Hi dad

\- **Jay? Is that you?**

\- Yeah, it's me

\- **How are you son?** _I don't know why, but i really liked this word '' son ''_

\- I'm good. You?

\- **Never been better**

\- So, i don't know why i'm calling you, i guess i just want to talk

\- **Where are you? Let's go to dinner**

\- I'm at work, but i leave in a few hours, why don't you come by and we can get dinner then

\- **Alright son, where are you working?**

 **-** Chicago Police Department. 21st District

\- **Okay, i'll be there**

\- Bye dad

\- **Bye son**

When i ended the call i was surprised by how easily it had been. I looked over to the window and saw Erin staring at me. I made a signal for her to come over to the break room.

\- Who were you talking to?

\- My dad

She looked at me with a stunned expression.

\- Really?

\- Yeah, i'm going to dinner with him

\- Oh, you are?

\- I meant we are

\- Are you asking me to meet your father?

\- Yeah, i already know yours, so...

That comente earned me a punch to the arm

\- He's not my father

\- Okay then

\- Well, we're going to dinner like this?

\- Relax Erin, knowing my father we'll be going to the Purple Pig or his place

\- I'm gonna ask Kim to go to mine apartment and get me some clothes, do you want me to ask her to go over to your place as well?

\- Why don't we just move in together?

She was tiping Kim a message when i blurted that out, her fingers just stoped and she looked at me.

\- What?

\- Well, i mean... i just... i wasn't trying to...

\- Okay

\- Really?

\- Well yeah, i mean, we are always at your place, maybe we could move in there or buy an apartment

\- We can talk this over later, but right now, do you want kim to get you some clothes?

\- Yeah

\- Okay, but i'll pick

\- Wouldn't have it any other way

She left the break room and went downstairs and i stood there wondering, if this day could get any better

Erin's POV

I was still smiling, we were going to move in together. I had to find Nadia and tell her right away, i texted Kim since she was close to my building, she said that there was no problem. I found Nadia in the locker room

\- Jay just asked us to move in together

\- Wh... WHAT?

\- Yeah, that was the kind of reaction i expected from you

\- I don't care what you expected, tell me everything

Jay's POV

Kim got in here really fast. Erin picked my black suit with no tie _Thank God._ I gave Erin her dress and went to take a shower. When i got out, i could feel Erin's eyes on me

\- You know is not polite to stare right?

\- Just admiring the view, that's all. She said with a tone of sassiness in her voice

When i was ready, i turned and saw Erin. I'm pretty sure my jaw is somewhere on the floor, there was only one word that could express how she looked. Stunning. I am the luckiest man in the world, and is all because of her.

\- You know is not polite to stare right? She gave it back to me

I thought about answering her but i couldn't, so instead i just stayed there looking at her

\- Seriously Jay, are you okay?

\- You look amazing

\- Well, you don't look sob ad yourself Halstead. She said

\- I'm not kidding Erin, you look stunning

She blushed and cracked a smile. I was about to kiss her when Burgess walked in

\- Hey guys, sorry but i think your father is here Jay

\- Okay, we'll be right there

As soon as Kim was out i kissed Erin and grabbed our stuff. When we got to the bullpen, i saw my father.

\- Hey son

\- Hey dad

I hugged him for a few seconds

\- I really missed you. I'm sorry i didn't call

\- I didn't call either son, it's ok

\- So, where are we going to dinner?

\- Purple Pig, of course

I looked at Erin and grabbed her hand

\- Dad this is Erin Lindsay, she's my girlfriend

\- Nice to meed you Erin, i'm Robert

\- Hi Robert. She said kind of shy

\- So, shall we? Said my father, with a huge grin on his face

\- Yeah, let's go. I said

Erin's POV

As soon as we got out of the locker room i saw a man with an army suit and blue eyes. _He was just like Jay_. I thought. When i saw Jay hug his father i just smiled. It really was a beautiful sight. Jay introduced me and i was afraid i just interrupted a family moment. But his father gave me a grin and hugged me too. The dinner was great. We got to talk and know each other. Robert told me some of Jay's stories as a child and i could only laugh. When the topic reached his mother, i thought it would be a tense conversation, but it was quite the opposite. They shared their best memories of her and at the end i saw Robert giving Jay something but i couldn't see what was it. Afterwards when we got home, we did some really nice stuff and ended up falling asleep.

Jay's POV

When Erin went to the bathroom, my dad pulled me aside

\- Son, i want you to have this

\- What is it?

When i opened the little black box my father just gave me, i gasped. I'd recognized this ring anywhere in the world. It was my mom's wedding ring

\- Dad...

\- No, i want you to have it son. Erin is a wonderful woman and i can really see that you both love each other.

\- I don't know what to say...

\- Just promise me one thing, son

\- Anything

\- Never leave her. She's the one for you, i can see it. There's a reason as to why i never gave Allie your mother's ring, it wasn't real love. What you and Erin have in here is rare and perfect. Don't let her go, son.

\- Never.

 **Hey guys! So, i don't know if you enjoyed this. I don't have the guts to kill Nadia, so she's alive in here. Also, i've always seen these stories where Jay and his father hate each other, but i just love these Father/Son relationships. I really want to chop my head off because i have a headache, i live in a city where it goes from 20°C to 9°C in a second (68°F to 48,2°F). So i'm always with the air conditioner on. In my classroom, the car, my house, everywhere so that's why i have a headache. I just hate the summer, i like cold and soup. Anyways guys, i'm gonna stop complainig. Bye and please review.**


End file.
